


Палач идёт

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 5





	Палач идёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hangman Is Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160668) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



«Дин, Дин, Дин». Сэм повторяет имя снова и снова, трахая Дина ещё сильнее и отчаяннее, чем обычно, он больно, больше чем Дину хотелось бы, вжимает его лицом в подушку, рукой удерживая за шею. И Дин благодарен за это, потому что он не может сейчас смотреть на Сэма, не может смотреть в это искажённое, искривлённое лицо с серой потрескавшейся кожей.

Он знает, что это просто галлюцинация, но тем не менее ему не очень хочется наблюдать, как он трахается с этим чудовищным демоном. Хотя, вероятно, ему стоит привыкнуть к этому — там, куда он отправится, это наверняка случится с ним. Ад — место, где случается всё возможное дерьмо, где они сделают всё, чтобы причинить боль, и нет никаких оснований думать, что изнасилование станет исключением.

И нет, Дин не думает об этом сейчас, не тогда, когда он всё ещё наверху, когда Сэм здесь и Дин может чувствовать его внутри и снаружи, чувствовать, как большой член заполняет его, а сильные руки крепко сжимают, чувствовать самого Сэма, который никогда не отпустит.

Только на этот раз ему придётся это сделать, у него нет другого выбора, нет выхода, и где-то в глубине души они оба это знают.

Менее чем через двенадцать часов Дин будет разорван в клочья адскими псами, и тогда для него настанет ничто иное, как бесконечная агония до конца грёбаных веков.

Сэм пробирается одной рукой Дину под живот, скользя между ним и матрасом, нацеливаясь на его член. Дин пытается уклониться, но Сэм удерживает его, двинуться Дин не может, поэтому, когда Сэм достигает своей цели и обнаруживает, что Дин не затвердел, замедляет толчки, издав удивлённый вздох. В ответ Дин только лишь бормочет:

— Сэмми, сегодня утром я уже кончил. Я не так молод и силён, как хотелось бы, всего-то…

Это ничто иное, как большая жирная ложь, но это лучше, чем признать, что, как бы он ни старался, он просто не может перестать думать об аде и о том, что с ним там произойдёт. А это совершенно точно не возбуждает.

— Я могу остановиться, — говорит он, прекратив двигаться полностью, прижимаясь губами к уху Дина.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Так хорошо, когда ты внутри. Пожалуйста, — повторяет он, а Сэм всё ещё не возобновляет движение. — Я должен чувствовать тебя, Сэмми. Пожалуйста.

Сэм немного расслабляется.

— Ладно. Повернись, я хочу тебя видеть.

Дин только хочет запротестовать, он не уверен, что сможет справиться с тем, во что галлюцинации превратили лицо Сэма. Но в конце концов, он никогда не мог сказать Сэму «нет», он всегда будет делать для Сэма всё, и он просто позволяет брату перевернуть себя, не закрывает глаза и пристально смотрит на него. Дин заставляет себя не вздрагивать от того, что он видит, он заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Последнее хорошее воспоминание. Это самое меньшее, что он может дать Сэму.


End file.
